


A Little Advice

by katasstropheee



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, I just really want this to happen, The Big Reveal, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is just really sick of Stiles' inability to whisper. Yeah, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this up, literally, five minutes ago.
> 
> -

Danny is sitting behind Stiles, his eyes darting between his Economics essay and the young dart's bouncing shoulders. He was often amazed at how much energy the boy went through everyday without seeming withdrawn or tired. After the events that took place last month, well from what he understood, which mostly came from a long email of explanation he made Ethan send him before he left Beacon Hills, he seemed to be back to normal. You know, just as incredibly loud and conspicuous as he was before.

"No, splitting up is a bad idea" he could hear him say, loud enough to earn him irritated glances from the head-librarian. "The first rule of a horror movie is to never ever ever split up."

"I thought it was 'never have sex'" Scott interjected densely.

"Well, yes there's that but-"

"Look, this isn't a horror movie, alright?" Malia whispered harshly, interrupting the two dorks. She was new to the school, and from what Danny had observed, had a lot of anger issues. In her first week alone, she had gotten into three shouting matches with three different teachers, and a one-sided fistfight with a freshman, with her of course coming out on top. She seemed a lot stronger than a lot of the other girl's in their class, and lead him to assume she was a werewolf, possibly.

She continued speaking, a little lower now, bringing every voice in the group down with hers. Danny couldn't make out the words, so he went back to his homework, happily allowing the silence to clear his mind of the supernatural.

Ten minutes later, and Stiles's voice was back up to max volume, this time gaining him a large shush from the librarian, who looked just about ready to start chucking books from the shelving trolleys in his direction. "Look, we can't go running into another gunfight. We need to know what we're dealing with before we face it head on."

"Okay, any ideas genius?" Lydia finally chimed in, having had her head buried deep in a book for the past quarter of an hour, which Danny had noticed was written partially  in Vulgar Latin. "We're in a library aren't we? Why don't you try actually reading instead of trying to give Ms Anderson another heart attack?" Her voice, tainted with sarcasm, only made Stiles fidget more. He made a sudden jolt forward that nearly knocked his seat over. "Lydia, you're not helping!"

"And I'm not trying to!" she protested.

That was the moment Danny would take his leave. He was packing away his books and pen, and glancing absently at the group that was no where near close to solving their debate. So, taking a deep breath and hoping with all his might that he wasn't make a huge mistake, he lifted his bag to his shoulder, tucked his chair into the table, and waltzed over to the hectic body.

"Uh, have you tried looking in the bestiary?"

The group turned to him sharply and suddenly. While his voice had been nothing more than a library-appropriate whisper, they were staring up at him like he had yelled down at them from the heavens. Even Lydia, who was hardly shocked by anything nowadays, had her jaw dropped down in awe at his approach. The first person to speak up after the longest minute of silence ever, was Kira, sitting beside Scott and tapping her pen lightly against her math's textbook. "Um, yes" was all she said, looking at everyone else for a queue on what and/or what-not to say.

"Okay" Danny said, shifting his bag higher and turning to walk away, "just thought I'd offer the suggestion."

As he walked to the door, sending a nod of kindness to a stressed Ms Anderson, he heard a large crash behind him as Stiles's chair finally gave in to his wild thrashing. He didn't turn around as he loudly exclaimed; only smiling when the Librarian finally lost it and waltzed out of the library to the boy's echoing calls.

**_"HE KNOWS?!!"_**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts, or just say hi at my Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [@katasstropheee](http://katasstropheee.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> ~


End file.
